This invention relates to an internal combustion engine driven device of the type having an internal combustion engine, a choke valve for adjusting the amount of air supplied to the internal combustion engine, a starter motor for starting the internal combustion engine, and a starting switch device for supplying electricity to the starter motor so that it is actuated when the internal combustion engine is started.
When starting, and in particular, cold-starting the internal combustion engine of an internal combustion engine driven device of this type, the operator conventionally first operates a choke valve operating mechanism to bring the choke valve to its closed position. He then supplies electricity to the starter motor by operating the starting switch device to actuate the motor, thereby starting the internal combustion engine.
In this known art, the operator has to separately operate the choke valve mechanism and the starting switch device in order to start the engine. A starting operation is consequently bothersome to the operator. This is particularly the case with an internal combustion engine driven device which is carried by the operator on his back during use. In spite of the fact that the device is equipped with starter motor, it is difficult for the operator to start the internal combustion engine without taking the device off his back.